<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babe~ by somethinginyoureyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339713">babe~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes'>somethinginyoureyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"babe~" she said<br/>"babe" she called again<br/>"BABE!" she yelled and her turn around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babe~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"เบ๊บ" เอ่ยเรียกครั้งที่หนึ่ง</p><p>"เบ๊บ~" เอ่ยเรียกครั้งที่สอง</p><p>"เบ๊บ!" เอ่ยเรียกครั้งที่สาม</p><p>"ว่า!?" คนโดนเรียกถึงกับรีบถอดเฮดโฟนของตัวเองออก เธอนั่งอยู่บนเตียงในชุดนอนที่มีแค่เพียงเสื้อตัวใหญ่ๆ กับเฮดโฟนและคอมพิวเตอร์ของเธอบนหน้าตัก</p><p>สาวผมบลอนด์เดินเข้ามาในห้องนอน กอดอกและยืนพิงตู้เสื้อผ้าติดประตูทางเข้า "ทำอะไรอยู่" เธอถาม</p><p>"ฟังเพลงน่ะสิ มีอะไรรึเปล่า" สาวผมแดงบนเตียงถามกลับด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉย</p><p>"จะถามว่าอยากกินอะไร จะได้สั่ง" คนเด็กกว่าถามขึ้นมา</p><p>"อะไรก็ได้" เธอเว้นช่วงไว้พักหนึ่ง "ที่ไม่ใช่พิซซ่า" สิ้นเสียง เจ้าเด็กผมบลอนด์ก็ได้แต่ทำหน้าหงอย เดินออกไปทันที "เบ๊บ" เธอเรียก แต่ไม่มีการตอบรับ และเธอดูไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ที่โดนงอนแบบนี้ "เบ๊บ" เธอถอดหูฟังออกจากคอแล้วลุกจากเตียงตามออกไป "เลน่า" เธอเรียก "เยเลน่า" เธอเรียกชื่อเต็มของสาวบลอนด์ที่นั่งหน้างอเลือกร้านอาหารอยู่ที่โซฟา</p><p>"มีอะไร" เจ้าของชื่อถามกลับ</p><p>"เบ๊บอยากกินอะไรล่ะ" เป็นคำถามที่ดูไม่น่าจะเป็นคำถามได้ ซึ่งเธอรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเบ๊บของเธอนั้นรักพิซซ่ายิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งปวง</p><p>"ก็ไม่เอาพิซซ่าไง จะเอาอะไรอีก" เยเลน่าถามกลับ เธอออกจะงอนอยู่ไม่น้อยเวลาโดนห้ามเรื่องของกิน</p><p>"เบ๊บก็สั่งพิซซ่าไง แล้วก็สั่งสลัดมาให้ด้วย แค่นี้เอง เดี๋ยวนี้งอนเก่งนะเรา" สาวผมแดงได้แต่ยิ้มเอ็นดู เธอลูบผมอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ จากด้านหลัง เอื้อมตัวไปสวมกอดอีกฝ่ายสุดตัวเพราะมีโซฟาคั่นกลาง "แล้วก็อย่าบอกด้วยนะว่ากินพิซซ่าถาดนั้นคนเดียวไม่หมด" เธอพูดจบก็หอมแก้มอีกฝ่ายฟอดใหญ่</p><p>"ตาชา!!!" เยเลน่าวาดแขนไปฟาดอีกฝ่ายเกือบจะทันทีที่สาวผมแดงพูดจบ</p><p>"สั่งสลัดแล้วขอพาสต้าเพิ่มด้วยนะเจ้าตัวเล็ก" เธอพูดจบก็เดินเข้าห้องนอนไปทันที ทิ้งให้เยเลน่าเลือกพิซซ่า สลัด และพาสต้าอยู่ด้านนอกคนเดียว</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>เมื่ออาหารมาถึง เยเลน่าก็เดินเข้ามาในห้องนอน พบว่าคนที่โตกว่านั้นนอนหลับคาเฮดโฟน เธอจึงถอดหูฟังแล้วสะกิดอีกฝ่ายให้ตื่น "เบ๊บ ตื่นเร็ว" เธอเรียก แต่ดูจะไม่ได้ผล "นาตาชา ตื่นได้แล้ว" อีกฝ่ายยังคงเงียบ "ถ้าไม่ตื่นจะกินพาสต้าให้หมดแล้วนะ" เจ้าตัวเล็กของอีกฝ่ายขู่ หลังจากที่เห็นว่าสาวผมแดงนอนนิ่งอยู่ เธอจึงลุกขึ้นเตรียมออกจากห้องนอน แต่กลับโดนล็อกข้อมือเอาไว้ ก่อนจะล็อกเอวไม่ให้ลุกไปไหน</p><p>"ถ้ากิน เธอโดนแน่เจ้าตัวเล็ก" นาตาชาขู่เบาๆ แล้วนอนหลับต่อ</p><p>"ก็ถ้าไม่ลุกมาก็หมดอะ บอกแค่นี้" เยเลน่าบอกกลับ วิธีขู่แบบนี้ของนาตาชาใช้ไม่เคยได้ผล "แต่ถ้าลุกมาตอนนี้มีของหวานให้กิน" ส่วนวิธีนี้ของเยเลน่าเรียกให้นาตาชาลุกจากเตียงได้อย่างรวดเร็ว</p><p> </p><p>หลังจากที่ทั้งคู่กินมื้อเย็นกันเสร็จ นาตาชาก็เริ่มทวงถามของหวานที่เยเลน่าบอกเอาไว้ สิ่งที่ได้มาก็คือนม นมสดแก้วโตๆ ไม่ใส่ไซรัป ไม่ใส่ไวท์มอลต์ นมสดร้อนแก้วใหญ่กว่าที่นาตาชาเคยดื่ม</p><p>"ดื่มนมร้อนซะ จะได้นอนหลับสบาย" เยเลน่ายิ้มให้อีกฝ่ายกว้างๆ ส่วนสาวผมแดงก็ได้แต่นั่งหน้าบูด</p><p>"ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนะ เธอต่างหากที่ควรดื่ม" นาตาชาบอกกลับ</p><p>"เธอนั่นแหละ ดึกๆ ไม่ยอมนอน มานอนเอาตอนกลางวันแบบนี้ตลอด แล้วก็ไม่ต้องเถียงด้วย ถ้าอยากให้มันหวานก็มีไซรัปไม่ก็น้ำผึ้งนะ ใส่เติมไปได้ จะได้เป็นของหวานสมใจ" เยเลน่าบอก เธอลุกจากโต๊ะ เดินไปหอมหัวนาตาชาที่นั่งหน้างอมองนมแก้วโตตรงหน้า ก่อนจะเก็บจานทั้งหมดไปล้าง "รีบดื่มนมนะเบ๊บ"</p><p> </p><p>เยเลน่านี่มันกวนได้โล่จริงๆ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ตอนสั้นๆ เพราะว่าสัมภาษณ์ล่าสุดของ Florence Pugh และ Scarlett Johansson ใน Empire Magazine ปก Dune นี่แหละ เขาเรียกกันและกันว่า babe น่ารักสุดอะไรสุดเลยเนี่ย</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>